fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cujo (2013 Remake)
Cujo is a American supernatural horror film directed by Marcus Nispel, based on the Remake of The 1983 film of the same name by Stephen King. The screenplay is written by Chase Palmer, Cary Fukunaga and Gary Dauberman. The first of a planned duology, the film tells the story of seven children in Derry, Maine, who are terrorized by the eponymous being, only to face their own personal werewolves in the process Plot Cujo, an easygoing St. Bernard, chases a wild rabbit and inserts his head in a cave, where a rabid bat bites his nose. Meanwhile, the Trenton family – advertiser Vic, housewife Donna, and their sensitive young son Tad – take their car to the rural home of abusive mechanic Joe Camber for some repairs, where they meet Cujo (the dog from the prologue), who is the Camber family's pet. Donna notices Cujo's bite, but thinks little of it. Later, Vic and Donna's marriage is tested when Vic learns that Donna is having an affair with her ex-boyfriend from high school, Steve Kemp, while Vic's advertising for a cereal commercial is failing. Charity and Brett, Joe's wife and son leave the house for a week to visit Charity's sister Holly. When the bite infection drives Cujo mad, he kills their alcoholic neighbor, Gary Pervier, and Joe (who is attacked before he can call authorities). Vic goes out of town on a business trip, as Donna and Tad return to the Camber's house for more car repairs. Cujo attacks them, and they take shelter in their Ford Pinto. Donna tries to drive home, but the car's alternator dies and the two are trapped inside. The hot sun makes conditions nearly unbearable, and Donna realizes that she must do something before they both die from heatstroke or dehydration. However, attempts at escape are foiled by Cujo's repeated attacks. Vic returns home to rekindle his marriage, only to find Donna and Tad missing and his house vandalized by Kemp. He suspects the possessive Kemp of kidnapping, but then realizes his wife and son might be at the Cambers' house. The local sheriff, George Bannerman, arrives at the house and has a brief standoff, before Cujo kills him, knocking him off the catwalk in the barn, mauling him to death. Meanwhile, Donna takes advantage of a momentary distraction and hits Cujo with a baseball batuntil it breaks, leaving only a jagged handle. Cujo jumps at her and is impaled in the stomach by the broken bat. Donna takes the sheriff's revolver and retrieves a dehydrated and overheated Tad. As Donna revives Tad in the house, a recovered Cujo breaks through the kitchen window and tries to kill them. However, Donna shoots Cujo dead, before Vic arrives and reunites with his family. Cast * Brit Morgan as Donna Trenton * Grant Gustin as Tad Trenton * Daniel Day Lewis as Vic Trenton * Christoph Waltz as Steve Kemp * Matt Lauter as Joe Camber * Bett Midler as Charity Camber * Billy Crystal as Brett Camber * Todd Caldecott as Gary Pervier * Cameron Dallas as Masen * Jason Alexander as George Bannerman * Devon as Cujo Category:Remakes